1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a spring-loaded hinge, in particular a spring-loaded hinge for eyeglass frames; it primarily concerns a new arrangement requiring no pivot screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known eyeglass frames each hinge incorporates a pivot screw which assembles together the male and female hinge members and is the material embodiment of the pivot axis of the hinge. Unknown to the eyeglass wearer, the screw may loosen and eventually drop out, with the result that the hinge falls apart and the corresponding temple of the eyeglass frame is detached.
The invention proposes a new type hinge in which the two members articulated to each other are held together without any pivot screw by spring-loaded means providing better resistance to excessive lateral forces without risk of a temple or the hinge breaking.